The Alvin J. Siteman Cancer Center (SCC) is a comprehensive, fully integrated, multi-disciplinary clinical and laboratory research center. The SCC incorporates all of the cancer-related expertise and resources of the Washington University Medical Center, which includes the Washington University School of Medicine, Barnes-Jewish Hospital, St. Louis Children's Hospital, and the Barnard Free Skin and Cancer Hospital. Established in 1995 (named in 1999), the SCC's goals are to: (1) be a national leader in the research efforts of basic cancer biology. (2) develop infrastructure to promote and expand translational cancer research. (3) develop the highest quality, multi-disciplinary cancer patient care program. (4) develop infrastructure such that all SCC patients will have the opportunity to participate in clinical trials. (5) develop community-based education and outreach programs. (6) encourage active participation of community physicians. The research objectives are accomplished through eight research Programs and seven shared resources. The Programs are: (1) Cancer Genetics, (2) Cancer and Developmental Biology, (3) Tumor Immunology, (4) Stem Cell Biology, (5) Cellular Proliferation, (6) Prevention and Control, (7) Clinical and Translational Research, and (8) Oncologic Imaging. The shared resources are: (1) Embryonic Stem Cell Core, (2) Tissue Procurement Core, (3) Molecular Core Laboratory, (4) Multiplexed Gene Analysis Core, (5) Small Animal Imaging Core, (6) Biostatistics and Informatics Core, and (7) Clinical Trials Core. The SCC also has a Developmental Therapeutics Program under development as well as three new cores. Integration of all cancer-related activities under the authority of the SCC provides an effective administrative structure to promote novel interactive approaches to cancer research; therefore, partial support for research infrastructure is requested in this application for a Cancer Center support Grant.